


Cannot Be Mad With You

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hungary 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Kimi's thoughts on the podium in Hungary and on a certain little moment he shares with Seb.





	Cannot Be Mad With You

**Author's Note:**

> Another little prompt! Hope you enjoy this! Please send in any prompts you may have!

It was inevitable that this would happen. He would lose first place to save his boyfriend's skin. Well that's how the media would see it although they would see it as him saving his teammate's back. A 1-2 with Ferrari and with Seb was a great feeling. Without all the media challenging if it was a team plan. These thoughts were going through his head as he stood on the podium yet again, listening to the German and Italian anthems. He could never get sick of them, not really. His boyfriend did deserve it and it would be one of the moments where he could curse his Iceman persona for not being able to show his true emotion in front of everyone. In truth, he was tired, but he was happy for his boyfriend. He then watched on as Seb received the winner's trophy and glanced at his boyfriend from the corner of his eye as the German kissed his trophy. Typical. He appeared unbothered as he received his own trophy and then watched on as his fellow Finnish companion received his. 

Seb then immediately grabbed the bottle of champagne to spray on everyone. He had always been like this. An excitable child. He would be having words with him later about spraying the liquid into his face. Now wasn't the time. He couldn't get him into trouble in public and he didn't want to ruin his moment of glory. As he lifted his bottle to clink alongside his boyfriend's, he received a smile and thought how he could just stare at that smile all day. 

As they gathered on the podium, he couldn't help but he slightly annoyed at Jock moving to stand between him and Seb. He wanted to stand beside him. He tried not to make a big deal out of it. 

When David Coulthard came on to do the podium interviews, all he could think about was the fact that they would soon be off to the press conference and then out in the media pen. All he wanted to do was spend a bit of time with his boyfriend. He could barely keep up with what Sebastian was saying to David, he was always a little chatterbox. He was busy thinking of what they could be doing later on. With testing in the next few days, they were staying over in Hungary so they had a few days extra to stay over. He also just wanted to be out of the heat, but it wasn't to be yet. Eventually David was making his way over to him and Kimi realized that he hadn't really been paying attention. Seb would be annoyed with him if he found out. He worked through David's questions, again thinking that he didn't really want to be answering them. Questions where the answers resulted in him thanking the fans for their support and how it was a great result for the team. In all honesty, he didn't really know what to say. David then went on the interview Valtteri and he could 100% say he didn't follow anything of what he had been saying.

The moment David went away, Kimi returned the microphone to the podium and began speaking to Seb. They started talking about different aspects of the track where Kimi had nearly caught up with Seb and moments where the Mercedes were closing in. Both drivers were smiling at each other. As if they were in their own little world. That's when Seb reached out to hold Kimi's hand. He withdraw it, not wanting to do so in public but Seb was stubborn and caught his fingers as their hands brushed. He smiled at the Finn and it was in that moment that Kimi fell deeper in love with the German. Even if he was mad about the result, he knew he couldn't stay mad at his boyfriend. 

They eventually broke apart and waited whilst Valtteri carried on answering David's questions.

When Valterri was finished, David went back to Sebastian for a final word or more like a final statement worth another hour of commentary.

As they were finishing up, all the while Kimi wanting the get all the media commitments out of the way, he still thought to himself that he would need to have a word with his boyfriend and his champagne spraying antiques. Maybe later though.


End file.
